


A gym love story

by piningbisexuals



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: Implied shower sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningbisexuals/pseuds/piningbisexuals
Summary: Since he’d hurt his knee at 17, Zi Xuan was aware that he’d let himself go.That’s why, 4 years later, after much convincing from his sister, he’d decided to buy a gym membership.He did expect to feel better in a few weeks of working out, though he didn’t expect to have a huge crush on one of the trainers...





	A gym love story

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Zi Xuan quit the volleyball team when his parents asked him to after his injury, and Yu Hao was never expelled from his high school. 
> 
> This is totally inspired by my own gym story and my very short-lived crush on one of the trainers there lmao
> 
> All my fics are available on tumblr @ piningbisexuals :)

Zi Xuan had let himself go, he knew that. After he hurt his knee in high school, he had slowly stopped working out. Sadly, he wasn’t one of those people who can eat whatever they want without gaining a gram.

So, obviously, after 4 years, at 21, he had gained a little weight. It could’ve been worse, of course, and Zi Xuan didn’t hate his body, but he did feel like his health had been degrading. At 21, he was already running out of breath after going up the stairs, he felt his knee even more with the added weight on top of it, and just felt way too old for his actual age.

So, after many months of hesitation, he finally decided to listen to his sister and go to a gym nearby his apartment. The membership wasn’t too expensive, and they had multiples trainers that could help the clients on certain machines or give them a workout plan, which was perfect for Zi Xuan who had to be mindful of his injured knee.

He went there on a Monday evening, expecting no one to be there, but there actually were a few people working out, which didn’t help him feel less self-conscious.

As previously stated, Zi Xuan wasn’t ashamed of his body, he actually didn’t mind being a bit thicker than he used to be; it did make him look older, wiser and even stronger, when he wasn’t at all.

But he was constantly scared of hurting his knee again, feeling it cramp up, or worse, falling on the ground in front of these strangers. That’s why he needed a trainer that would understand and meet his needs.

He was greeted by the only trainer available in the gym that evening, a really attractive guy with a lot of muscles.

He still looked fairly young, maybe even younger than Zi Xuan, but the confidence that emanated from him was enough to compensate for it.

“Hi, how can I help you?” he asked, sending him a courteous smile.

“Hum… I’d like to build a work-out plan with you, if possible.”

“Is this your first time at our gym?”

“Yes, hum, I haven’t worked out in many years because of an injury I got when I was 17,” he explained.

“Oh… well, it’s never too late to get back into a healthy lifestyle!” The trainer tried to cheer up the mood. “Are you still hurt, or was it only a temporary injury?”

“Oh no, I’ll have this injury forever.” he declared.

It had taken him so long to make peace with that fact. He’d had a pretty horrible senior year of high school, having to say goodbye to volleyball, his one true passion, forever, but had slowly gotten better once he started university.

They spent about half an hour talking about his injury, his expectations with that gym membership, and his workout plan.

Zi Xuan explained that he couldn’t run very fast, bend his knee very far and put too much pressure or weight on it. They determined that Zi Xuan wouldn’t be using the treadmill, doing any squats or any exercises that needed jumping, and that he would lift weights on machines that allowed him to sit.

“How far do you live from here?”

“About 10 minutes.”

“Oh, okay,” the trainer smiled, “then you have no excuse not to come back.”

Zi Xuan chose to start with coming twice a week for a month or two, before increasing his number of workouts throughout the week.

“Listen, I’m not too busy this evening. Let me help you get into the groove for your first workout.”

For the next hour, the trainer managed to follow him around the gym, fixing his posture when he needed, encouraging him and watching him sweat.

At the end of the workout, Zi Xuan already felt better. He had forgotten how satisfying it was to finish a workout and have this feeling of accomplishment in his chest.

“So? It wasn’t that hard, uh?”

Zi Xuan was lucky, he had met the perfect trainer on his first evening. “Yeah, I liked it.”

“Great,” he put his hand on his shoulder in sign of comfort. “I work here every night from 6 to 10 pm, if you want to see me again.”

“Okay, well, as we’ve decided, I’ll come back on Friday,” Zi Xuan said.

“You better,” he threatened lightly. “By the way, I’m Yu Hao.”

“Oh, and I’m Zi Xuan.”

 

 

 

Zi Xuan did keep his promise and came back on Friday evening, after an exhausting week of university. He felt lazier than the last time, but didn’t want to give up so early into his gym membership.

He also wanted to see that friendly trainer again.

The gym was busier that evening, people wanting to do one last workout before the week-end. Yu Hao was there, like he said he would. He came towards Zi Xuan as soon as he spotted him.

“Zi Xuan, right?”

“Yes,” he nodded with a smile.

“You kept your promise.”

While Zi Xuan was left alone for most of his workout, Yu Hao did make a point of coming to check on him multiple times, putting his arms, legs or back in the right positions every time. Zi Xuan definitely didn’t mind, especially since he knew he wasn’t the fastest learner.

 

 

 

After two months of working out, Zi Xuan already felt way better.

He had noticed his quality of life going significantly up, and didn’t even have to think about going to the gym anymore: it had become a habit.

The fact that he had a crush on Yu Hao was also a great encouragement for him to go to the gym. He had realized it a few weeks ago, when Yu Hao had bent over him to put his shoulders in the right position, while Zi Xuan was working out on the floor. Their faces and bodies had been so close, and Zi Xuan honestly thought he was going to have a boner in the middle of a crowded gym.

He had always known how attractive Yu Hao was. Of course he had, he wasn’t blind. But it was at that moment, when they were in that very uncomfortable but close position, that he realized that it was a crush.

It had been a long time since he’d had one of those, but apparently his dumb heart had to choose the straightest guy ever. I mean, Zi Xuan even had a suspicion that Yu Hao was homophobic, which wasn’t a very fair idea to have of him, but, based on his straight dude-bro appearance, Zi Xuan had convinced himself about it.

So, yeah, Zi Xuan had really played himself. He had a crush on someone way more attractive than him, very straight, and who probably didn’t even care about him in the slightest. Hearts can be pretty dumb.

Zi Xuan was now on a 3 days of working out gym plan, which meant he saw Yu Hao quite a lot.

While the trainer wasn’t exclusive to him at all, Zi Xuan thought he’d noticed that he would pay extra attention to him, asking him how his knee was feeling and always coming up with an excuse to touch him.

Zi Xuan was very much aware that it was probably his heart distorting the truth, but it didn’t hurt to dream a little.

 

 

 

There was a very small sitting area outside the actual room with all the equipment, where people would drink a coffee after their workout.

Zi Xuan never went there because he lived very near, but one day, three months after after he started his gym membership, he saw Yu Hao sitting there, all alone, sipping on a little white cup.

Without thinking about it, he bought his own coffee and went to sit next to him.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” He asked, sounding way too excited in his own opinion, but he couldn’t help it. He’d always wanted to have a face-to-face talk with Yu Hao.

“Hey,” the other man smiled, “I’m taking a break. I still have a few hours to go.”

“It must be exhausting to work this late.”

“Yeah, but I had no choice, it’s the only hours that work with my university classes,” he answered.

“Yeah I get it, it’s also the reason why I come to workout this late,” he replied. He didn’t admit that he was able to sometimes come in the morning or the afternoon but mostly came at this hour to see him.

“Well, you’re very courageous,” he smiled. “If I wasn’t paid, I wouldn’t be here. But you’ve made some great progress in these past few months already, in a year you’ll be super buff.”

“Oh, I’m not working out for that,” he replied. “I used to be a volleyball player, before I hurt my knee. And I missed doing any kind of sports, you know? My shape wasn’t that great too...”

“I don’t agree,” intervened Yu Hao. “You were in a good shape, especially for someone who didn’t workout at all.”

Zi Xuan was definitely screaming in his mind. That boy was just adorable.

“Thanks,” he said.

“But I think it’s great what you’re accomplishing in the gym, not letting your knee stop you from working out and getting a better lifestyle. That’s pretty brave.”

God, Zi Xuan’s heart was going to burst out of his chest. Why did it have to be someone who’d never be interested in him?

“Listen, I need to get back to work, but it was great talking to you. See you on Monday!”

Zi Xuan watched Yu Hao walk back into the gym, and then proceeded to stay right in the same position for ten minutes, just to process it all.

 

 

 

“Shit, shit, shit!”

He was late. Usually he would go to the gym at 7 pm, 8 max, but today he had this big essay he’d gotten lost in, and only emerged from it a little before 9 pm, one hour before the gym closed its doors.

He had quickly put on his workout outfit and sprinted in the gym’s direction. It was a desert. There was only another person running on a treadmill, Yu Hao, and him.

“Hey, I thought you’d forgotten about your workout today,” Yu Hao joked.

“Sorry, I got lost in an essay for university!” he exclaimed, feeling his cheeks burn a little.

“It’s okay, but you should start working out now if you want to have a full hour. You’re lucky I’m the one who’s closing the gym today, you’ll be allowed a few more minutes to compensate for your coming late.”

“Thank you!”

Turns out, the only other person present at the gym left ten minutes after he got there, leaving only Yu Hao and him, alone in that big gym. To say Zi Xuan wasn’t slightly turned out about that idea would be lying.

For the first 15 minutes, Yu Hao cleaned the machines Zi Xuan wouldn’t be using and tidied up, before coming to supervise him.

Zi Xuan wasn’t really in his right mind, being very exhausted from all the work he’d done that day and also the fact that he was getting to be alone with his crush who seemed unable to stop touching him every chance he got.

“Come Zi Xuan, you can do it!”

“Only 5 more!”

“Straighten your back… here… like that.”

Zi Xuan was definitely losing his mind.

They finished at 10:03 pm, and Zi Xuan was both relieved that he hadn’t tried anything with Yu Hao, but also quite sad to be leaving his side.

They went to the locker room together chit-chatting about university and his workout game that night. While Zi Xuan was retrieving his coat and backpack to go home, he saw Yu Hao open his own locker and retrieve a towel and shower gel.

“You can take a shower in here?!” He asked, surprised.

“Well yeah, I live 30 minutes away and I don’t want to stink in the bus.” explained Yu Hao with a smile he hadn’t seen on him before. It looked like he was up to something.

“Oh. I didn’t know.”

Zi Xuan was going to explain that he lived pretty near in order to avoid looking like a disgusting guy, but Yu Hao interrupted him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey,” he looked almost shy in that bright artificial light, “Why don’t you take a shower here, this time.”

Zi Xuan stared blankly at him for a while. He… didn’t comprehend what was going on. Was that an invitation? It was, wasn’t it? Oh my god, maybe Yu Hao wasn’t actually that straight! Maybe he was crazy enough to find Zi Xuan attractive! But maybe! Maybe… Zi Xuan was imagining things...

“I don’t have a towel,” he finally uttered, still very much under shock.

“It’s okay, we have a renting service in this gym,” replied Yu Hao. “Because there’s no one here besides me, you won’t have to pay anything.”

With that being said, he gave him a clean towel.

“Well… in that case...” Zi Xuan admitted defeat.

“Great,” smiled Yu Hao, “in that case, I’m going in.”

Zi Xuan was left stunned, standing in front of his opened locker. He could hear the water running a few meters from him, and imagined a naked Yu Hao waiting for him.

He wasn’t crazy, right? That was an invitation. He was certain of it now, and remembered that soft hand on his shoulder, the special smiles Yu Hao had given him and his insistence on wanting him to take a shower at the gym.

Finally convinced, Zi Xuan started stripping of his clothes as quickly as he could. Sure, he wasn’t one to hook up randomly with someone, but this was a one in a lifetime opportunity and he really, really liked Yu Hao.

He was finally naked, and started to walk toward the shower area, bracing himself to see Yu Hao in the same situation as him.

He was there, looking right at him like he’d been waiting for him. He looked like a Greek statue, only with a bigger…

He was absolutely stunning, and Zi Xuan forgot how to breathe for a moment.

He put his towel on a bench, and walked slowly towards the naked Apollo in front of him.

He arrived under the shower head right next to his, who was still staring at him, a grin of want on his face, yet not doing anything. He had played his move, asking him to shower with him, and now, it was Zi Xuan’s turn.

He turned towards Yu Hao, in order for them to be less than a meter away from each other. The other man was leaning next to the shower wall, water still running and cascading on his shoulder.

“What do you think,” Zi Xuan finally said, “has the workout been working in your expert opinion?”

Yu Hao’s smile widened, his eyes twinkling. He took a step forward, putting his hand on Zi Xuan’s stomach, his fingers caressing its surface lightly.

“In a few months you’ll have abs,” he whispered, face getting closer to him.

When Yu Hao finally kissed him, Zi Xuan thought he was going to explode. Being late that day was the best thing he could’ve done.

Yu Hao pushed him against the shower wall, and they kissed until they were out of breath. The water was still running above them, falling mostly on Yu Hao, who was now caressing his cheek, looking at him in the softest way possible.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.”

Zi Xuan’s only way to respond was kissing him again.

 

 

 

They had ended up in his apartment, waking up way too early after a night spent barely sleeping. But it was a Tuesday, and Zi Xuan had to go to class pretty early. They still stayed in bed a little while, just enjoying each other’s presence.

Yu Hao’s head was on his chest when he finally admitted:

“I thought you were straight. Maybe even homophobic.”

Yu Hao’s laugh echoed in his rib-cage, and, when the boy looked up at him, he couldn’t help but kiss him.

“I’m obviously not.”

“Yeah, I see that now,” he chuckled.

When it was finally time to get out of bed, Yu Hao prepared a kick-ass breakfast while Zi Xuan was getting ready.

They ate in relative silence, stealing glances in each other’s direction like a couple of shy middle-schoolers. Zi Xuan thought it’d be more embarrassing, actually spending time together after having fucked each other’s brains out, but the vibe surrounding them was relaxed, easy-going, and tinted with a feeling of wanting more.

“Do you do this often? Hook up with clients?” He asked, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

Yu Hao looked surprised, immediately shaking his head. “I’ve never done this before.”

He looked like he was hesitating to say more. “I, uh… I really like you, Zi Xuan, since the day we met. When I started catching up on the fact that you were attracted to me, I played with it a little bit -”

“What do you mean?” he asked, trying to ignore the fact that Yu Hao _really liked him._

“Well,” he smiled shyly, “after a while, your posture didn’t need correcting, but I still wanted an excuse to get close to you...”

“That was on purpose?!” He shouted. “Well, damn, bravo, because it worked. I really like you too.”

Yu Hao looked like a happy puppy, taking his hand in his and caressing his knuckles lightly.

“I’m so glad you took your chance yesterday.” Zi Xuan whispered, a little moved.

“I’m really, really glad, too.” Yu Hao smiled. “So… when can we go on our first official date?”

 


End file.
